


Reassurance

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [51]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Childhood Trauma, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Milo convinces Isaac and Hyôga to prank Camus, and he doesn't take it well. Afterwards, Hyôga seeks Camus out to make sure he isn't too mad.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

“Oh god, I need a drink.” Camus slumps into an armchair in his grandmother’s living room. Aleksandra pats his hand, looking terribly amused.

“What did the little gremlins do this time?” She asks in a gently mocking tone.

“Ba _ba,_ ” he grumbles. Then he sighs. “They dyed the dogs. I think Milo gave them the dye. My sled team is now bright orange, Baba.” His dear, beloved Baba Sasha merely laughs at him. Cackles, more like. He sighs heavily. She pats his hand again and stands up.

“I’ll make some tea. Are the gremlins here too?” She asks. Camus nods.

“They get to unhook the dogs,” he informs her. She nods approvingly.

“I’ll put some vodka in your tea.” She tells him, and goes to prepare lunch. Camus is not allowed in Aleksandra’s kitchen when she is cooking, because he tries to help, and inevitably disaster strikes.

Presently a small blond head pokes around the corner, and Hyôga shyly comes in, twisting his fingers together. Isaac runs past in the hall, headed for the kitchen, predictably. Camus frowns at him, a little concerned. He thinks Hyôga might be having trouble adjusting, but he doesn’t know how to ease that. He’s only been with Camus for about four months now.

“Are you okay, Hyotchka?” He asks. Hyôga looks up through his eyelashes at him, biting his lip.

“Are you really mad about the dogs? Misha said it would be fun, and he made sure the dye was safe.” Hyôga says softly. Camus sighs softly. Hyôga sits in the corner of the couch, watching him with big, soulful blue-violet eyes.

“I’m not mad. It was a surprise, and I might have overreacted. I raised those dogs from puppies, I’m a bit protective of them. But I’m raising you now, too, so I’d be just as upset if someone dyed your hair without telling me first. I mean, you can dye your hair if you want, but you’re a bit young for it.” Camus tries to explain. “Like I said, it was a surprise.” He says lamely. Hyôga nods quietly. Camus chews on his lip. “Listen, Hyotchka,” he says gently. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t like it.”

“But I have nowhere else to go!” Hyôga’s eyes go wide and he looks panicky. “My father never acknowledged me! Mama’s dead at the bottom of the sea! Please don’t send me away!” He’s practically crying. This is why it was a terrible decision to put Camus in charge of children. He stands quickly and sits by Hyôga on the couch, cuddling him close a little awkwardly.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he rushes to explain. “I only meant, if you feel uncomfortable and you can’t get over it, I can find you someone else to train under. I know many people, after all, and anyone would be lucky to have a dedicated boy like you as their apprentice.”

“Oh.” Hyôga thinks about that. “I do like it here, though. With you and Iska and Baba Sasha and cousin-Misha, and other-Misha, and Baba Masha and Baba Katya.” He says, naming Camus’s cousin Mikhail and his grandmother’s two best friends, Maria and Yekaterina. “Besides, you told me we’re the same, right? Half and half.” Hyôga gently tugs on a lock of Camus’s red hair. “I’m half Japanese and half Russian, and you’re half Russian and half French.”

“That’s right. I just, ah, wanted to make sure you were still okay.” Camus says warmly, stroking Hyôga’s fluffy blond hair.

“I am, I promise!” Hyôga says, bright and determined.

“Come get some lunch!” Aleksandra calls from the kitchen, and Camus pulls himself to his feet and gives Hyôga a hand up.

“Come on, Hyôtchka. We can’t keep her waiting!” He says lightly, and Hyôga nods, practically skipping to the kitchen as Camus ambled behind him, not even minding the orange-dyed dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
